Cliches in the Closet
by lollipopx
Summary: Lily/James. PWP, fluff, humor, romance, cliched. rated T. R&R Fluff, cliches, and romance. Oh my! :P


**Cliches in the (Broom) Closet by lollipopx**

**Disclaimer: JK's sandbox, I'm just playing in it :P**

**Chapter 1: Well Aren't We Just A Walking Cliche?**

**Summary: Fluff, cliches, and romance, oh my!! JxL one-shot, pure PWP, fluff galoreeee (:**

One boy and one girl that just happened to be stuck in a very confined space, together. It just spells love, right? Wrong. Well, should at least cooperate right? In order to get out that is. Wrong again.

That is hardly believable, in both cases, when you know of whom you're talking. James Potter and I will never, and may I repeat never for emphasis, be able to be in such close proximity, ever ... -again for emphasis. I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet. Better yet, I'm surprised I haven't killed _him _yet. Then again, there are many that say 'never say never', which in itself is a double negative; A contradiction, if you will.

Not that a language arts lesson has anything to do with this matter at hand. Now, I'm just sidetracking myself, and distracting myself with useless information. The real reason for me writing in this atrocious ... _thing_, -or journal as some say-is the fact that James Harold Potter (why do I even know his middle name??) and I, Lillian Marie Evans, are stuck, together, in a broom closet! I was lucky enough to have my school bag, yet I had seemed to lose my wand somewhere along the way.

Why I had ever felt the need to walk over to James in the first place, was beyond me. I should have minded my own business like the good little Head Girl I was. That was just it though, I was Head Girl, and there was no way in hell that I was going to let Ja-Potter get away with anything while I was around.

Yes, I am aware of the fact that he is Head Boy, and my counterpart, and that I probably couldn't give him detention if I wanted to, and oh did I want to _so_ badly. This is so pathetic, it's 'sigh' worthy. I am stuck, in a confined space with James Potter, and I'm writing in a dia-journal. _Journal_. Wow, well aren't we just a walking cliche? What exactly has the world come to?

I've noticed that James hasn't said anything yet. He just sits there, and occasionally ruffles his already messy hair. I just roll my eyes and huff about nothing in particular. Hell, 'nothing in particular'? I'm stuck in a bloody broom closet -which, mind you are about the smallest space that could possibly fit two adult-sized people- with a boy that I absolutely abhor.

Of course, when you go to Hogwarts with the Maraud -those Goddamned Marauders! They have _got_ to be the reason I would be in this hellhole of a place with Ja -_Potter_. His name is Potter, Lily. God, at least get it right. Now I'm talking to myself, look at that. I have officially gone around the bend. Thank you James Potter, for driving me completely mad!

Can you believe I've only had one conversation, while in here, with Ja- Potter? (Remember Potter, Potter, Potter, **NOT JAMES.** Okay then ...) So anyway it went a little bit better than anyone would bet. We were actually, dare I say it, civil to one another. I know I was a bit shocked myself. Who knew he had it in him? I certainly didn't.

What the bloody hell was that?! Oh, wait a second ... Oh Merlin did he hear that? How embarrassing! My hunger has chosen now of all times to make itself ever so present. Oh God, I can just hear James' taunts now.

... Not again. Oh here goes the rumbling again. Just pretend you don't hear them, Lily. He won't tease you too much, hopefully. Why in the dear Lord's name did I not eat this morning, or this afternoon?

Ugh, James is going to say something now. He's looking through his bag for something ... What is he looking for? Wait, what? Did he seriously just offer me something? I don't think I should take it. I normally wouldn't have taken it that is, if I wasn't stuck in this dingy closet and practically starving.

Mmm, chocolate. Ooh from Honeydukes, too! Mmmhmm, I love it. Delicious. I should at least be gracious and say thank you, after all I was a little piggy and ate it all without asking if he wanted any.

Oh god, he has chocolate smudge on his lip. I normally wouldn't have laughed, but it is quite funny. Oh, he's too cute when he's confused. He doesn't know why I'm laughing. Hold on a moment. Rewind. Did I just say -write, think, _whichever_ - that he, James Potter, was cute? Oh Lordy I need help. I have got to get out of here. He is not cute! Okay so maybe he is, just a bit. Well, he's actually sort of handsome. Oh, especially when he's playing Qudditch. His hair gets all windswept like and the uniform is tight and shows the abs an-

Whoa! Where in bloody hell did that come from?! I'm practically salivating over James bloody Potter, whom may I remind you, I am supposed to absolutely loathe, with such a strong passion. Loathe, not love. Hold on a moment, when did love come into this? I am now officially going to have to burn this journal.

**State of the union:**

**1.** I do not, and **do not **in bold for emphasis, have feelings for James Potter.

**2.** I still loathe and abhor him with a passion.

**3.** He is still a jerk, toe-rag, bully, prat, arrogant - well, actually he hasn't been bullying anyone lately. And, he's been pretty decent to me. He hasn't even asked me out once, in the past three months, which has shocked everyone, including myself. Why do I get an overwhelming feeling of depression and sadness when I think about that small fact?

Oh my Jesus, I have feelings for the James Potter. Oh sweet Merlin, help me. I'm stuck in this room with him, and I have feelings for him. How awkward will this be? Oh joy, the fates have it in for me, don't they? I don't want to know what could be worse. This is going to be a long night in here. I have got to find a way out, and now.

My other epiphanies, and revelations, can wait until later. I need to get out of this godforsaken room, before I do something I'll regret ... like _jump_ him or something. Ew. Then he'll think I have feelings for him. Which, I actually do ... but I don't want him to know that! That makes absolutely no sense, but yes I have to get out. Now, would be safest time to leave, yes? Yes.

In dire need of help,

Lily Evans

I slammed the book shut. I could not believe what I had written. What in the hell was wrong with me? I could not, and _would _not, fall for James Potter. I would have to kill myself before I let that happen. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly that bad ... Whom the hell was I trying to kid? Merlin himself knew this was bad!

Oh God, I don't think I could handle all of this at once. Shaking my head, I looked up at James, who was staring at my curiously. I bit my lip to hold back my smile. I looked into his eyes -the gorgeous hazel ones, which you could practically drown in. Where did THAT come from?!

I looked down swiftly, and rearranged my school clothes. It was stuffy in the room, so I had disposed of the heavy robes, earlier. James had done the same, though he also removed his tie and undid a few of his upper buttons on his shirt.

"Are you alright Evans?" I looked up suddenly. I fidgeted some more. Why did he decide now, of all times was the appropriate time to speak to me? I swear he can read minds.

"F-fine, thank you James. For the chocolate, I mean. I was starving." I grinned a bit to myself. It was the truth. Plus, the chocolate on the corner of his own mouth made me giggle. I wonder what it would be like if that mouth were on mine ...

Get a grip, get a grip, get a grip! Lily, no drooling over James while he's in the room!

_'Yes but it would be perfectly fine if he wasn't here, right?' _ The voice in the back of my head had finally made its appearance. Would it be strange to say I was waiting for it?

Of course not! I would nev- okay so maybe I would, but that's not the point. Not while he's actually present. Or when anyone else was either, but that's not the point.

"Are you sure Evans? You look a bit pale, and you're fidgeting. Are you sick or something?" Gods, why did he choose now to be extra observant? Someone up there is out to get me.

"I'm f-fine. Really I am. I'm just a bit claustrophobic, you know. Confined spaces make me a bit fidgety." I tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. I looked down again.

We sat in silence for a good five minutes before I started to become antsy again. It seemed to have gotten extremely hot in the small space, in a mere matter of seconds. I played with the edge of my school jumper nervously. I debated on whether I should take it off or not and decide with the former. I'd rather not pass out from heat stroke, or worse, start hallucinating. Who knew what I would do to James then.

Shuddering slightly at the thought, I pulled the bottom off the heavy sweater up and over my stomach and chest. Just as I lifted my head to pull the wool over my head, my eyes met James's. I blushed crimson, and swiftly pulled it over my head hoping he hadn't notice. Internally I was beating myself over letting him effect me like that, just after I realized I actually did like him.

Keeping my eyes trained on the ground, I pulled my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I was contemplating on whether I should bring out the good ole diar- _journal _again, when James spoke.

"Evans. Lily are you positive you're okay?" he asked in a low, husky voice. He sounded much closer than before. When I looked up, I found myself face to face with James. He was kneeling in front of me, his brows furrowed, face scrunched in concern.

"P-perfectly al-lright." I cleared my throat. Stuttering over my own words was not a good sign. "Why do you ask?" I whispered the last part, and if we weren't in such close proximity, he might not have heard.

"Well," he began quietly, moving closer to me. "First off, you've barely spoken. I would have figured you'd have yelled my head off already, breathing the wrong way or something. Second, you spontaneously burst into fits of giggles, for no given reason. Not to mention you blushed when I looked at you. What is the matter, and there's no denying something's not up." He sounded exasperated, but smiled all the same.

Oh, if he only knew what that dazzling smile did to the butterflies in my stomach, which were indeed fluttering madly away. When he looked at me with that crooked grin, you know the one where half of his mouth was pulled up in a smile; I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well, first off all," I said mimicking him, with the grin still in place, "you have a chocolate smudge on your face." I laughed again, and unconsciously brought my hand up to wipe it away, without a second thought. After my hand had reached his mouth, I regained some brain control over my body, or so I hoped. The laughter died in my throat, as I wiped the bit of melted chocolate-y goodness away. The small smile still played on my lips, and then I felt it.

James had frozen under my touch, and he seemed enthralled with my hand. He watched the movement as I pulled my hand away and went to wipe it on my jumper. Then, he looked into my eyes, and that's when I think my heart actually stopped. How this had all gone from a hellhole of a closet to this intense, intimate seclusion, was beyond even me.

What happened next took me by surprise, though after reliving the moment, I figured later, it probably shouldn't have. He had leaned in, and I, without a straight thought, did the same. Ours lips met in a sweet, tender kiss that lasted only instant. Not that I knew that. To me it could have been days, hours, months, and I would not have known, or cared too much either.

When he finally pulled away, my hands had somehow found his hair and entwined themselves there, quite comfortably. His hands were holding me close to him, one around my waist, and one caressing my cheek. I looked up into his glistening, hazel eyes. They shown with care, happiness, and something I suspected to be fear.

I could easily tell my own face was as flushed as his, and my breathing much the same. We sat in a content silence, just staring at each other for a moment, the only sound our breaths evening out. Nothing needed to be said, to ruin the perfect, peaceful moment in time. Then he spoke softly, still gazing into my eyes.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" Such a simple question, that he had asked me time and time again. This time though, it was different. I knew he really meant it, and I knew I wanted to say yes.

"I will James, yes." As the grin spread out on his face, I couldn't keep the one from my own. He pressed a swift kiss to my lips, which didn't last but a second. I went to say something but was cut off by the door wrenching open. By my luck, I happened to be sitting with my back against said door, and feel backward onto the cobble stoned floor of the corridor when it was pulled open.

James, thankfully, caught himself before he could fall on me. I stared up to see what, or better yet who interrupted my perfect time with James, only to see none other than Sirius Black. I glared up at a grinning Sirius Black. It seemed he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. Farther behind him, I saw Remus Lupin wearing the same smirk, which was a quite uncommon sight on the werewolf, and a smiling Peter Pettigrew.

"I told you not to open the door Sirius." Remus spoke up, breaking the slightly awkward silence. He rolled his eyes, but the smirk kept its place on his face.

"How was _I_ to know they'd be snogging in a broom closet, up against the door no less?" At that, I blushed crimson once more. I continued to glare at Sirius (whom might I add had an innocent look on his face), a retort on my tongue. Before I could utter a word, James said it for me.

"Shut up, Sirius. We were not _snogging_ in a broom closet." He rolled his eyes, and pulled himself off of me. Then he reached a hand out to help me up. I accepted gratefully, and placed me hand in his. When I was up, I lightly rushed myself off, before James pulled me to his side. I smiled lightly, placing my head on his shoulder.

Remus, Sirius and Peter exchanged a knowing glance that did not go unmissed by James and I. Remus extended his hand out in front of Sirius, and spoke triumphantly.

"Pay up Padfoot! I told you it would work, did I not?" Remus grinned as Sirius grumbled and pulled a few galleons out of his pocket.

"You're lucky, you know that Moony. I don't know how you do it sometimes." Sirius smiled lightly. I was confused as to what was going on, but all I knew was that the Marauders -or at least the three of them- were up to something.

"My plans always work, when will you stop doubting me?" Remus chuckled. He shook his head and looked at us. "You two are together now, aren't you?"

I didn't know what I was more upset about, the fact that they bet on us, or the fact that they set us up, Remus worst of all. I stood with what I assumed was a comical expression by the looks of their faces, gaping like a fish. I glanced at Remus, and pursed my lips. With my hands on my hips, I glared at him and got my retort ready. Before I actually said anything though, James squeezed my waist, and I glanced up at him, momentarily distracted by my now boyfriend.

He looked down at me questioningly, and all my anger seemed to fade away. I smiled slightly, and turned to the other three Marauders. "Yes," I said softly, but happily. My grin widened when James swept me up in his embrace, and kissed me firmly on the lips. I distantly heard the shouts of joy behind us, and the high fives that passed between the other three teenagers. I was too caught up in my James and the bliss that was coursing through me.

He pulled away from my lips, but still held me close. He had his arms around me, and looked over my shoulder at his friends who were still jumping around and slapping palms.

"What are you three still doing here?" I couldn't see, but seeing as everything went silent, I guess they stopped at James exclamation. "I'm starting to like that idea Sirius brought up, so could you please get moving you gits?" I could hear the smile in his voice, even as I blushed and buried my face in his chest. His friends laughed, and I could hear their retreating footsteps along the corridor walls.

When were alone, James pulled my head up and smiled at me. I looked up at him, my face still tinged with pink. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about," he said, amusedly. I could hear the laugh to come, and reached my arms around his neck, and pulled him down to meet my lips.

"Of course I don't," I mumbled sarcastically into his lips, and smiled into the kiss. Who would have ever thought that this would be the result of one boy and one girl that just happened to be stuck in a very confined space, together. Not Lily Evans and James Potter, that's for sure, not that they cared much at the moment anyway.

**A/N: So, this is another extremelyyyy fluffy one-shot I wrote. I was bored, and when boredom ensues, fluffy one-shots are made. (: R&R please!! (and thank you)**

**x lollers (:**


End file.
